


Jitters

by Bluumberry



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluumberry/pseuds/Bluumberry
Summary: Buying and then presenting the bouquet can be a challenge.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232
Collections: Stardew





	Jitters

As a farmer she should be contemplating whether she would have time in the season to grow another batch of cauliflowers if she bought the seeds now or if she'd be better off buying potato seeds instead. Or she should be thinking of a number of different things relating to her livelihood.

Instead she was intently staring at the pretty bouquet of flowers, periodically lifting her hand as if to grab it, before inevitably lowering her arm only to repeat the process a few moment later. 

It was quite pathetic really. The season had changed since she first noticed the new addition to Pierre's shop. She had asked Pierre about it curiously, only to be referred to a book in the town's tiny library that had information on old customs of the region. While she found the history interesting, what it boiled down to in the end was simple: It was a gift that showed your romantic interest. 

It still surprised her how quickly she had formed feelings for someone in the tiny town. A little under a year since she started her life anew in her grandpa's old farm. Despite having planned on focusing on the farm first and foremost, the townsfolk of Pelican town had surprisingly quickly wormed their way into her heart. And none had melted her heart as quickly as the basement dwelling programmer of the town.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about Sebastian that wriggled itself past all her defenses, but she had fallen slowly but surely, hook line and sinker. So when she realised the significance of the innocent bouquet at Pierre's shop, immediately she wanted to gift it to him. 

Yet here she was, a season later and still hesitating. Every time her hand reached out, either one of her self doubts would pipe up in her head or she'd remember that while her future was here in the small town, Sebastian's plan was the opposite as he wanted to leave. So on the slim chance that she hadn't imagined the small instances of flirting from Sebastian and them growing closer, what was the point if it would only end in her heartbreak eventually?

Every time she told herself to forget about it, she'd picture Sebastian acting shy while talking to her. Saying ”Your hair looks nice today” or “Why am I grinning? I guess I've been unusually happy lately” to her. It was more than enough to send butterflies across her belly and for hope to bloom again. 

She hated her self-doubt and hesitation. It had ruined so many things for her in the past and now it could do so again. Sebastian was worth the anxiety of rejection, she had to try at least. If he didn't feel the same way or his heart eventually led him out of Stardew Valley, then she'd at least treasure the memories she had with him.

Without letting her fears grasp her again, she determinedly grabbed the bouquet. Along the way to Pierre, she also grabbed both some cauliflower and potato seeds. As she laid down her purchases on the the counter, Pierre rang them up while smiling softly. 

”That battle took a while but you triumphed in the end,” he said with a soft chuckle.

She gave a nervous laugh of her own as she bagged her purchases, making sure that the bouquet was out of sight. She didn't really know what to say in this situation, especially since she knew his daughter was basically her rival in love. Why Abigail hadn't made a move before was a complete mystery, since one of the reasons for her hesitance was that for a long time it had seemed as if Sebastian was clearly interested in the purple haired girl. Maybe he still was.

She shook her head and headed out of the shop. No, she couldn't let her doubts build up again. She'd give him the bouquet and then she would know for sure and move on from there. There was no point in mulling over the situation anymore.

As she stepped outside, the slight drizzle of before had turned heavier. She didn't have an umbrella with her, but she was currently filled with as much courage as she ever would about the situation, she wanted to find Sebastian as soon as possible. Knowing from past experience that on rainy days he tended to head to the beach, she started briskly across the townsquare to her destination.

The rain started to soak through her clothes, her light jacket doing almost nothing to protect her from the wetness. But she barely even felt the rain as she scanned the beach for sight of Sebastian. Luckily he kept to his usual habits as she spotted him at the end of the pier, holding his adorable red and white striped umbrella. A smile formed on her face unbidden as she made her way to him as just seeing him made her feel warm.

Her boots made wet thuds across the wooden pier and Sebastian turned his head to the sound. She must have made a comical sight, but he only motioned for her to join him under the umbrella with a small smile.

They stood there in silence, the only sound around them being the patter of rain on Sebastian's umbrella and the waves. Eventually, Sebastian broke the silence.

”I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear, you know?” He shifted his weight onto the other foot and tightened his grip on the umbrella. ”Being around people makes me feel anxious.”

The admission gave her mixed feelings. One on hand she could relate, it was one of the reasons starting anew at the farm had happened in the first place. Before she could start worrying about whether she was also causing him anxiety with her presence, Sebastian continued.

”I don't feel that way around you, though.” She noticed he gave her a small glance from the corner of his eye before focusing his gaze back to the waters ahead of them. 

She felt those butterflies in her belly again as happiness made her feel warm all over. A small smile made its way to her lips from the feeling alone and it also gave her enough courage to reach into her bag. As she grasped the bouquet in her fingers, she took one last breath and quickly pulled the flowers out and promptly thrust them towards Sebastian.

There was silence and she couldn't bring herself to look over at him and instead kept staring out into the rain. 

Suddenly she felt only air around her fingers and she blinked. In surprise, she turned towards Sebastian, only to see him smiling at her softly. 

“...You want to get more serious?” He gave a small chuckle and placed his umbrella into her hand. This freed one of his hands as she in shock grasped the item. The hand made its way to her cheek where he softly cupped it and looked into her eyes. He was still smiling at her but she could also see a small dusting of red on his cheeks. ”I feel the same way.” 

The warm feeling inside her grew until it felt like a furnace, but in her happiness all she could barely even notice. A happy grin spread on her face even as she felt a few happy tears slip out of the corners of her eyes. A small laugh burst forth as she let her head slide forward, her forehead landing on Sebastian's shoulder. His hand moved from her cheek to cradle her against him.

She didn't want to say anything. She didn't need to say anything. Everything was perfect.


End file.
